Not Quite There
by mariontyler
Summary: John Smith is a teacher who just moved to the USA from London. He gets a job at a school teaching second grade and meets a girl. He sees his life as totally normal, but he couldn't be more wrong.
1. First Day

**Hola! So, this is my first multi-chapter story! YAY! Read and review please. Also did you all hear that River Song is coming back for season nine? (confetti and balloons)**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

John sat up with a jolt, momentarily disoriented. He took in his surroundings. He was in a bedroom with blue painted walls. Only a dresser and a chair occupied this room.

It came back to him. He had just moved from London to Chicago, USA. This was his new flat. Funny how sleeping can make it seem like you hadn't a life before you wake up.

It then came to him that his alarm clock was still blaring. He switched it off and looked to see what time it was. 7:43 am. He blinked at it and did a double take. 7:43! Why on earth had he set his clock for that time? He was supposed to be at the school by eight o'clock for the orientation meeting and he had to walk since he had no car.

John flung himself out of bed and dashed to the closet to get a suit. All the suits he owned were either brown pinstriped or plain blue. He grabbed a brown one and threw it on. He didn't even glance in the mirror, but he knew his hair was a mess. Finally, at 7:50, he was out the door and sprinting down the sidewalk.

He arrived at Washington Elementary School with two minutes to spare. As he burst through the doors, he saw the principal and the other teachers through closed glass doors in a meeting that he was supposed to be in.

Without thinking, he threw open the doors. Everybody stared at him like he was an alien invading Earth and he just stood there, completely out of breath. It came to him that he might want to explain his presence. "I'm-I'm John. John Smith." He hoped that that would relieve them. If anything they looked even more confused. "Th-the new English teacher?" He said the last part uncertainly, as if it were a question.

The principal, a balding man called Dunstan, seemed to understand and came forward with a great smile. "So nice to finally meet you, John. Everybody, this is your new colleague, John Smith. He has just come from London to Chicago and will now be working as our English teacher. I hope that you will all welcome him and remember that this is a new system to him. Let's get back to the meeting."

The meeting continued. It looked mostly to John like it was just an orientation meeting to let everybody get to know each other. Afterwards, Mr. Dunstan pulled him aside and called to a blonde girl. "Here is somebody I think you might like to meet, John." The girl walked up to them. She was pretty, but not gorgeous. She looked like she had a good personality though.

Mr. Dunstan introduced them. "John, this is Rose Tyler. She is our new librarian and is also from London. You two should get to know each other and do whatever you Brits do. Birds of a feather flock together and all that."

He patted John on the back and left them. John smiled shyly at her. They began to walk out to the hall and John spoke first. "So you're from London, then? What part?"

"Um, East End, actually." She replied.

Hmm. He's have to remember that. "What brought you here to Chicago?"

"Oh, just travelin'. Me an' my friend. We're not staying here long. Pretty soon we'll be on our way again." She looked sad. That was not a good look on her. He determined right then and there that Rose Tyler should never look sad. She interrupted his thoughts with another question. "What about you? Where are you from?"

"I'm actually not directly from London. Was born in Essex." He replied.

Rose nodded. "Neat."

They walked in awkward silence for a bit until Rose stopped. He looked questioningly at her. "Why'd we stop?" She nodded to the door. He looked back at it and then back at her. "What?" She sighed and pointed at the sign on the wall. Room 102. "What?"

She rolled her eyes and looked like she was trying hard not to smile. "Your classroom?"

He stared at it again. "Oh. My classroom. Yes. Yes. That's good. Good. I'll just, um, go…teach, then." He turned to walk through the door. Bam! was the noise John made when his body hit the door and fell backwards into Rose. The end result was them both on the floor with John's papers surrounding them.

They sat there for a few moments, trying to work out just what happened. Then they burst into laughs. First day and he was already bumbling around and falling into things. This was going to have to stop soon, or he'd kill himself. He stood up, grinning from ear to ear and grabbed Rose's hand to help her to her feet.

"Maybe next time, you should try opening the door. I find that it helps tremendously." She laughed as they picked up the fallen papers.

He smirked at her, pleased with her humor. "Does it? Hmm. I'll have to try it sometime. As it comes so highly recommended."

Rose laughed again and he declared that he loved that laugh. He was going to need to make a list. She turned to go. "Good luck on your first day. Try not to die." Rose walked away, still laughing.

He watched after her, noting the way she walked. She talked like she was so carefree, but her gait told otherwise. She looked as if she were distressed or troubled. But why? It's interesting what you can tell from somebody's walk. He filed it away to ponder on later.

John walked into his classroom, remembering to open the door, and set his stuff down at his desk. This day was going too fast. In under an hour, he's woken up, gotten ready for work, been late to work, been in a meeting, met a fellow Londoner, and he's about to start his first class. This was sure to be a full day.

After a few minutes, second graders began trickling in and John began his first day at Washington Elementary.


	2. Scoping it Out

_**Yay! Second chapter! These first three chapters are basically gonna be about his first few days and then I'm actually gonna skip forward a few weeks. So enjoy it while it lasts. Send my stores love and they will love you back. Don't love my stories and character deaths occur. Just kidding. No one ought to die in this fic.**_

Teaching second graders turned out to be just like John thought it would be. It was only lunch break and already he'd determined who was who. There was the shy kid named Micah, the cool guy was called Alex, they even had one of those girls obsessed with Disney princesses. Of course there were no problems, but this was only the first day. Problems would come soon enough.

Teaching came pretty easy to John. He was not only good with children, but he was also well-rounded in all subjects. It seemed that the only thing he really wasn't good at, was speaking to people. He could talk well enough, always gotta gab, him, but that's just it. The times that he's slapped himself after making a fool of himself are innumerable. Like that time when…hmm. Actually he can't remember it. It feels like the memory is there, but…whatever.

Now John was in line in the cafeteria, getting his meal. He had zoned out a bit, but a big, black lunch lady loudly brought him out of his wonderings. "Yo! You! Yeah, you with the hair! Get a move on or I'll hafta shove ya outta the line. Believe me when I say it ain't somethin' you want happenin'. "

John looked up and was immediately confused. "Sorry, what?"

She huffed. "I say get in the line or get outta it! Now move!" Without a second's hesitation, John was back in line and moving past her section, making a point not to look back. Blimey, American dinner ladies were harsh. More than harsh, they were rude! Or at least that one was.

He moved farther on down the line, looking into each dish as he past. Glancing at his plate, John realized that he was never going to survive on just a pear. He looked in another dish and saw chips. Finally! Something familiar!

"Can I have some of those chips?" He asked expectantly. The woman just looked at him like he was an idiot.

"You want what?" Oh. He forgot. He's in America now. The only thing called chips here are the crisps. This will take some getting used to.

"French fries. Can I have some French fries?" He nodded towards the containers filled to the brim with sliced potatoes.

A look of understanding came over her face. "I see. Here you go." She gave him the desired amount and he grabbed a carton of milk.

Now came the dilemma of finding somewhere to sit. He felt twelve again. Trying to find somewhere to sit, but making sure that you were wanted there. He scanned the cafeteria for any of the other teachers he'd seen in the meeting earlier.

He spotted Rose sitting at the end of one table and he walked over to her. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

She looked surprised at first and only hesitated a second before nodding. He sat down across from her and began eating. She interrupted him before he even took his first bite.

"What?"

"I said, could you just scoot over, like, two inches. No, the other way. Just, right…there. Right there. Good. Okay, go ahead. Eat."

He looked at her confused.

"The sun was in my eye." She said gesturing behind him at a window. "Reflected off a car through that window and has been buggin' me half to death. 'Til you came along of course." She added.

He smirked. "That's me. Always here to save the day!" She didn't seem too amused by his joke and actually, she was looking at him critically like he was missing something. So he changed the subject.

"So, America. It's so different isn't it? And I'll tell you what!" He turned to look pointedly at the evil dinner lady. "We've certainly got nicer school staff!"

Rose chuckled. "Yes! All I did was talk to a teacher behind me and she was all over me, trying to get me to stay in line. As if I wasn't anyway!"

"The service you get these day." He said, grinning. He looked around again. "So, do you know many of the other teachers yet?"

"Sure. Over there," she pointed to a pretty brunette. "that's Mrs. Lusk. She teaches first grade. The kids adore her. There's Mr. Boener, spelled B-O-E-N-E-R, but pronounced like 'baner.' He teaches fifth grade. And there's Ms. Short." She looked at him with a smile playing on her lips as she pointed. The implied woman was standing next to the principle as she talked to him. But the thing was, she was at least six feet tall.

"What? But-but, she's so tall! Don't tell me her name's Short!" Rose was laughing now. "Come on, you're joking."

"Huh-uh. Ms. Short is the tallest woman in the school for sure."

He shook his head. "That's just wrong." John picked up his pear.

He looked up and Rose was gaping at him. "You really gonna eat that?"

He was taken by surprise. "Um…yeah. That's actually why I got it. To, you know, eat." He lifted it to his mouth, but she stopped him again.

"Really do you really think you'd like it? Have you ever even had a pear?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Of course I've had a pear! Everybody's had a pear!" He raised it to his mouth again and took a bite. He resisted the urge to grimace. He must've let something show, though, because Rose's expression slowly turned to a grin.

"You hate it, don't you?" He just scowled at her. "Ha! Knew it! You're just too proud to say it. Come on! Admit it. I was right. It's disgusting, ain't it? Ain't it?"

He gave her a look that said he was not enjoying this at all, but he was actually taking this time to admire her. He'd only known this girl for half a day and it already felt like…he didn't know what it was. What were the odds of him meeting a girl from the same place an ocean away? This was just right. He was supposed to be right here, right now, with Rose Tyler. And right here, right now, with Rose Tyler, he was being asked a question about pears.

"Alright, yes!" He leaned back in his chair, putting his hands over his face in an attempt to hide his smile. "Yes, this is definitely one of the most undesirable examples of fruit that the universe has to offer! Satisfied?"

She grinned. "Definitely." They held each other's stare for a few moments when she suddenly frowned and cleared her throat. Rose stood and grabbed her tray. "I better get back to the library."

John jumped up, his chair skidding on the floor, and grabbed his own tray. "Here, I'll get that for you." He reached for her tray. She let him take it, but didn't seem to acknowledge it much.

"Thanks." She mumbled and then she ran out the double doors leading to the hall. Well, that certainly was odd. One second, she was laughing at him and the next, she was running away from him. But she intrigued him. Already he was so comfortable with her. Must be because they're both from Britain. Yes, that's got to be it. Couldn't be anything else. Not at all.

RIIIIING! went the bell as three o'clock rolled around. John hollered out the night's work as his students gathered their supplies and left the classroom. While he was taking care of his own supplies, one of his students, Lily, approached him and stood at the front of his desk, staring at him.

He glanced up and saw her, then looked back at his papers. He looked up again to see if she was still there. When she still was, he sighed. "Yes?"

She gave him a grin which seemed to be a few teeth short. "I like you."

"Well, thank you. I rather like you too."

"Some of the boys don't like you, but I do. They all think your voice is funny, but I don't think so. I think it sounds really fancy like you're from a fairy tale. That's what I told them, but they thought I was just being a silly little girl. Do you think that I'm a silly little girl? I try not to be, but I can't help it. I don't know when I'm being silly and they all laugh at me." She pouted a bit at the end.

He was a bit bewildered by her babbling, but otherwise found it interesting. "Do you think you're a silly little girl?"

"Not really, but they're really smart. They get good grades and everything." She replied.

"Guess who's even smarter than them?"

"Who?" She asked.

He smirked. "Me, and I say that you're not a silly little girl. I think that you are a very fascinating little girl and you shouldn't give two cents what those boys say. They just aren't very good judges of character. Are they?"

She shook her head happily, pleased that she's not silly.

"That's right. Now, why don't you go on home? Your parents are probably waiting for you."

"Okay." She gave a little giggle and ran out of the room. If only all his students could be like that, he thought. He grabbed the rest of his stuff and headed out the door.


	3. Saturday Boredom

Today was a Saturday. Which meant that today was another day stuffed in his flat, doing nothing. At the moment, he was pacing around his flat and, as all people so when they're by themselves, he was talking to himself.

"Now, this isn't hard. It's not hard at all. There are hundreds of males all across the world who are by themselves, all alone, with nobody else there. Besides, there's gotta be plenty to do! Right?"

He scanned the room for anything that might entertain him. He saw the remote and practically lunged at it. He switched it on and started flipping through the channels. "News. News. News. Weather, which, technically, is news. Cartoons. News. Oh, wait! Cartoons!"

John sat there for all of thirty seconds before changing the channelagain. "Documentary. Shark Week. Soap op-ewww! What is that?! Get it off! Get it off!" He pressed as many buttons as he could at one time and finally, the television gave up and turned itself off.

"'Kay! Who needs television anyway? I don't! There's plenty to do! Let's see." He went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife out of the holder with a ding sort of noise. "Ha ha! Let's cook!"

Three burnt soufflés, two fires, and one sliced thumb later, John sat down at his tiny table and chowed on his slightly burnt toast. "Not bad, if you overlook the smoky taste."

After his toast, John started pacing again. "Come, on John. There's so much more out there than just this tiny flat. We can go anywhere! Well, yes, I suppose we could, but where? Oh, we could walk down to the park! We could go decorate the classroom, we could stop talking to myself is what we could do.

"They say that talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, don't they? Well, there you go again. You're all set up for the nuthouse, John!" He promptly shut his mouth and stopped pacing.

"Aha! Why don't I just go on down to the park? Or I could go to the zoo! Or the skating rink! Those are some great ideas! Well, thank you, John you're too kind. No, thank you. Oh, what am I doing?"

John grabbed his coat and ran out the door. He dashed down the stairs, but in his hurry, he rammed into someone. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see y-" John looked up to see Rose Tyler standing in front of him. "Rose, what are you doing here?"

Her eyes were wide. He guessed that she probably didn't expect to see him here either. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before answering. "Uh, I was, I um," She paused, looking distressed and then quickly said, "I live here."

John was surprised to say the least. "You live here? In my building? I had no clue. I-I…uh." There were way too many coincidences between them. Maybe that was a good thing. "Hey, I'm just going down to the park. Do…you wanna come?"

She stared at him, dumbfounded. "You what?"

Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea. "Uh, I'm, uh, just, the park?"

Rose gaped at him and then looked back at the apartment building, then back at him with a somewhat bewildered look on her face. Just as John was about to tell her to forget it, she answered. "Um, yeah. I s'pose I could come, yeah."

"Brilliant! So have you gotten out much, since you got here?" He asked to get a conversation going.

She shrugged. "Eh, not really. Mostly I've been at the school and to the grocer's, but other than that, not really. What about you?"

"Same here, I guess. You wouldn't believe the day I've had so far. I was bored out of my mind! 'Til you came along, of course."

Rose chuckled a little. They walked the rest of the way to the park in silence. An awkward silence, that is. Or for John it was, at least. He had no idea what Rose thought about him.

"Have you ever had one of those dreams where they feel so real and for a second you might think it is, but you know it can't be, because it's absolutely impossible?" Rose questioned suddenly.

He was a bit startled by her question out of the blue and he couldn't help but think how on the mark she was. "Actually, for the past few weeks, since I've been here actually, I've had some rather vivid dreams. But I shouldn't tell you, they're quite mad."

She smiled. "I'm glad you won't tell me yours actually. Because then, I'd feel obligated to tell you mine. And I'd bet mine would be sillier."

"Nah, mine have got to be weirder."

"I sincerely doubt that."

"Alright then," He challenged. "If I tell you mine, then you'll tell me yours?"

She tipped her head back and forth as if weighing her options. "Fine. You go first, though."

"Whatever. But first you've got to promise me that you won't think me mad."

"Whatever," She answered, mimicking him. "Go on, then, say it."

His face scrunched up into a grimace. "Okay, but they're really weird. I dream that I'm this man, a mad man, really. And I'm an adventurer through space and time. I travel and defeat the bad guys. Really I'm kind of a superhero sort of person. It's really neat, actually." He looked to Rose then to see what she thought of it. She was facing away from him and chewing on her hair. "Rose?"

Turning to him, she said, "You know, John, yours are weirder."

"No. You're not just gonna leave it at that! Come on, you can't! I told you mine!" He protested.

She shrugged and seemed to be completely serious as she said, "Yours are weirder. Let's just leave it at that."

John looked up at the sky, the sun was getting lower and it would begin to get dark in a while. "We should probably be heading back." So they turned around and walked the rest of the way in silence.


	4. Shooting Stars

**You guys will hate me by the end of this story! : P By the way, I didn't have to bring in this character, but I did. ;-)**

One month later, John was adjusted to the Chicago life. He knew exactly the time to leave for work that would ensure that he wasn't going to be late. He found the best coffee house, as Americans only drink tea cold. What was the point of that anyway? It's like having your ice cream melted; you can only have it one way. John also figured out the best way to get some time with Miss Rose Tyler.

John picked up his gigantic stack of books and slowly moved out the door, trying very hard not to lean the wrong way and drop his book hoard. Since he was one of the teachers, he usually had all of the books he needed at his flat, but he'd been jumping at an excuse he could get to see Rose.

The best way, he found, would be to get as many books as he could and return them one by one, so he would haveto see her. Sometimes, if he wanted to spend some extra time with her, he would give her a whole bunch of books at one time so it would take her and extra-long time to finish up. John also made sure that he waited until the very end of the school day, so that he wouldn't have to leave her in a middle of a conversation to go teach.

So, here he was, on his way to the library, with a load of books. He walked through the big wooden doors to the library. As he entered, he saw a young man talking to Rose. He was handsome. Like your classic, movie actor handsome. All grins and hair. And he was talking to Rose.

John ducked behind a shelf as discreetly as he could. He snuck slowly and quietly through the shelves, trying to get closer to hear their conversation. The man was speaking and he seemed upset.

"Rosie," Great! He calls her Rosie. "You can't let him get too close, but you can't let him get too far, either. This whole thing was a bad idea."

"Well, it's not like I can do anything about it now. I miss him though, Jack. It's just we'll be talking and I think he's there, but…it's not." Who is she talking about?

"I know. I know. But I'm glad I found you. It's lucky my team was in Chicago, or else I don't know if I'd have found you again. Been looking a long time."

Rose chuckled. "That's the understatement of the century." There was a sharp beeping noise coming from a watch-like device on the man's wrist and he looked at it.

"That's me. I gotta go. See ya later!" John heard the man run out across to the doors and then heard them shut.

John waited until Rose had turned her back before coming out and walking toward her from the direction of the door. He placed his books on the counter with a thump. Rose jumped and gave a little yelp at the noise. She spun around.

"John! Don't do that! You scared me!" She walked to where he placed his books. "I didn't hear you come.

"Who was that man rushing out of here?" John asked, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the doors.

"Huh? Oh, that was Jack. He's a friend."

Oh, that friend. "The, uh, the one you travel with?" He really hoped it wasn't. He didn't want to even imagine Rose living with that guy.

"No! No. He's just someone I knew from…before." She bit her lip. "John?"

"What?"

She worried her bottom lip and he found it completely adorable. "John, have you ever…never mind."

She could stop now. He was too curious for that! "What?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not important. What about you, though? Have you actually gotten acquainted with anybody else?" She smiled at him, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yeah! Of course. I'm a teacher. It's my job to be social."

"No, your job is to teach seven year-olds how to read."

He shrugged. "Yeah, that too, but you know."

She glanced up at him. "So, who'd ya meet?"

"Uh. Well, let's see. There's that one kid's parent, that 'what's his face', and the one PE guy. See, I know people."

"Right." She said, drawing out the vowel. She looked at her watch. "Well, ten past five. Looks like I'm off! See ya!" Rose grabbed her purse and jacket and ran out the door. What was with these people and running?

The next day, John was walking home later than usual. Today was the first quarter's test day and so he'd had to stay late and grade the tests. Most of his students did well, but there was one kid who didn't seem to want to learn. Or do anything remotely related to school, for that matter.

The kid, Aaron, always complained whenever he was told to do something or when an assignment was given out. He even complained during recess about how boring this playset is and why couldn't they do it somewhere else. And the sad thing was that he could be so much better, but he just wasn't willing to put in the effort. John was going to need to talk to Aaron's parents about this. Perhaps something was going on at home?

John looked up at the sky and was taken by surprise. The stars were beautiful tonight! He had been so lost in his wonderings that he hadn't even noticed. How lucky he was to be shown such a myriad of lights from where he stood. He felt so puny in this universe. So tiny. Imagine. He was just one itsy-bitsy spec in the history of Earth; just living his life day by day. It was amazing. No that word doesn't fit. Stunning? Incredible? Breathtaking? There was no word to describe it.

As he was gazing, a flash lit up the heavens. A shooting star! It appeared to have fallen to the ground only a mile or two away. He knew it didn't really. A shooting star was just the human race's fantasy name for a meteor breaking the Earth's atmosphere and burning up as it fell through the sky. Either way, it was beautiful. John shrugged and continued walking home.


	5. Of Dates and Basketball Matches

**I'm sorry guys. I know I'm evil. Review please! Also, thanks to all of you who are following and faving this, but a great big thanks to those who review. You all know that reviews just make an author smile. Especially thank you to the first who reviews. You're awesome.**

John was arguing with himself quite often today. There was the time right before class began, at lunch time, and especially at recess. Recess was probably the worst, because he had banged his head against the wall several times and would likely have a headache later on. Something like this ought not to be so hard, but it was. It was just a simple question. A question that people are asked all the time and he wasn't sure he could even say it once.

Will you go out with me?

It really ought not to be so hard! And why should it be? All he had to do was walk up to Rose in the library with his books, just like he always does, and ask her. Just ask her. He just had to keep telling himself that she'd say yes and it would be a piece of cake.

Rose just acts so…odd around him sometimes. Like, they'll be talking and it's as if they're old friends having some laughs and then…she just goes all weird and excuses herself to leave. Maybe she didn't like him that way? One thing was for sure, he liked her that way. Not only was she pretty, but her personality was beyond that.

She always treated everybody equally. Occasionally, he'd be in the library to return books, although, of course, it was to see Rose, and she'd just be talking to some of the children like they were one of her best friends. Although it must seem so trivial to other people, John knew that the kids appreciated it. Kids must feel so unimportant sometimes; always the parents telling them to be quiet and not to bother them. They don't take time to listen and soon the children would grow up and do the same to their kids out of resentment to their own parents. It was sad, really.

And that's only one of the plethora of reasons that he likes Rose Tyler so much. More than that, he's a complete goner, utterly smitten, totally hooked, and all those other phrases that mean absolutely nothing unless he finally asks her out. So he planned to gather up all his manly courage, which has appeared to have deserted him for the time being, and ask her on a date.

Currently, John was cleaning up his classroom while having this internal argument. He heard a pair of footsteps coming up the hall. He expected them to walk right past, but they stopped right at his door and Rose appeared in the room.

"Hey, Rose." He greeted, his voice getting a bit squeaky. He scratched the back of his neck. "Something I can help you with?"

She wasn't looking directly at him when she answered. "Um, yeah. You have some books that I need back."

"Oh! Right, I'll just, um, go get those for you." He strode to his desk and found the books underneath it, of all places. "There you go!" He offered them to her.

"Thanks." She took the pile from him and was back down the hall before he could think. What was he doing? Just go up and ask her you cowardly idiot!

John ran out of the room and called to her. "Rose! Rose, just wait!" She stopped and he jogged over to her. "Rose, I've been trying to think of how to say this all day and I've run out ideas so I'm just gonna blurt it out." He squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't see her reaction. He spoke speedily. "Will you go out with me?"

He strained all his senses, except sight of course, for any positive sign. He was met with silence. "Please?" He tried.

He heard her sigh. "John, open your eyes." He did and she said, "John, I don't know. It's just…I've barely been here two months and, don't get me wrong, you're a great guy, but, I don't think I'm ready for dates just yet. I'm sorry."

"No, um, it's fine. I didn't really expect you to. I just thought, maybe, or perhaps, you might've liked it. Guess not."

"John, I'm really sorry."

He held up a hand. "No. Don't worry about it. I'm fine. See ya later, Rose." He turned and walked away, not waiting for her to answer. When he got back to his classroom, he fell into his chair and sprawled his upper body over his desk.

What a stupid thing to do! Of course Rose wasn't interested in him. They were friends and nothing more. Why had he let himself get this way? It was going to be ridiculous talking to her now. Anytime he even opened his mouth to her, something crazy would come out and he'd make a fool out of himself. Again. What a fool he had been.

The next day was another Saturday. This time, he was determined not to be stuck in his flat or find Rose. In fact, he was set to avoid her until the awkwardness of their relationship wore off.

So today, John was going to the basketball game at the school's gym. Even if he wasn't that interested in sports, it was better than sulking alone.

He concentrated on the game. It was 2-1 right now. The home team, the Flames, was winning. Since they were only fourth graders playing, the game was made up of four fifteen minute quarters. For little kids, they were pretty good. Better John could ever be.

While observing the match, out of the corner of his eye, John noticed someone enter the gym. It was Rose. Course it would be. The only time he's trying not to be around her and there she is.

Surprisingly, Rose ran straight towards him. "Doctor!" A doctor? Was someone hurt? Was Rose hurt? He climbed out of the bleachers to get to her. She reached him, but was too out of breath to speak.

"Rose, what is it? What's wrong? Is someone hurt? Why do you need a doctor?" He questioned anxiously.

She caught her breath and spoke speedily. "John, listen to me. You need to get out of here. It isn't safe. No one here is safe as long as we're here."

What? "Rose, what are you talking about? You aren't making any sense."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to one side of the bleachers. "I'm about to show you something right now and I want you to tell me if you know what it is. Okay?"

"Okay." He just wished she get to the point.

"John, do you recognize this?" Rose stuck her hand in her pocket and held up a fob watch.


	6. Sacrifice

**I had loads of trouble writing this chapter. I'm not good with angsty dialogue. But tell me what you think. There are gonna be at least one or two more chapters after this. Probably two. Although I love it when people follow me, I love it even more when people review. Btw, special shout out to ErinKenobi2893 who is a guest. Thanks for sticking with this story even when you don't get story alerts. You're awesome!**

John stared at the watch. He tried to connect it with anything in his memory, but there was nothing. Not even an iota. "I've never seen it in my entire life. What's so important about a fob watch?"

"It's everything. It's why we're here. It's why you even exist at all."

What did she mean? "What? I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

She sighed heavily. "What I'm just about to tell you will make no sense at all and you'll probably think that I've gone mad, but you have to believe me." She took a deep breath. "Those dreams you've been having are real. Every part of them; the Doctor, the Tardis."

"Come on, Rose. You can't actually believe that I'm some madman from my dreams." She's gone round the bend.

She slipped her hand in her pocket again and this time brought out a strange silver stick with a blue bulb on the end. But…no! It wasn't real! "Do you recognize this?" He didn't answer. This was too much. "You do, don't you? What is it, John? Can you name it?"

He shook his head fiercely. "No. I can't have. It's not real."

"You're looking right at it. How can you say it ain't real? It's there, John. It's the tool the Doctor uses from your dreams. Now, if this is real, then what else is? The Doctor is real. You are him and we've got to get out of here!"

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Rose, you can't be taking my dreams seriously. That's all they are: dreams. That's probably just a toy. And how did you know about the sonic screwdriver? I never told you about that."

"See! You do know it! And that's how I knew about it. Was I ever in your dreams? Think about it. The Doctor always has someone with him. Who was it?"

He shouldn't even consider it, but he did think about it. Maybe. Maybe Rose was in them. But that's only got to be because of his recent infatuation with her. "Rose, stop this! You can't do this!"

She persisted. "I know about the Doctor because I travel with him through time and space. He's my best friend and…maybe something more."

Great! So, she was in love with the imaginary man that his subconscious created! "Alright, then. Answer me this: How could I be the Doctor and John Smith and why wouldn't I remember?" She must've gone mad.

Rose wore a sad smile. "Because he changed his biology. Made himself human to hide himself from the Family. They've been chasing us and they can, I dunno, smell him somehow. So he turned human and the alien part of him got stuffed in here." She held up the watch. "And now they've found us and they're coming here." She grabbed his arm. "Which is why we need to go!"

"How can you even think this?! It's-" At that moment, the doors to the gym slammed open and Mr. Dunstan, Ms. Short, and an unfamiliar teenage boy entered, all armed with strange weapons. People were shouting at them to get off the court. The referee blew his whistle and ordered them to remove themselves. Dunstan brought up his gun and shot the man. The referee evaporated into thin air. Everybody screamed and nobody was on the court anymore except for the three rogues.

Mr. Dunstan said in a sing-song voice "Doctor! Come out, come out wherever you are! We know you're there! There's no use hiding anymore!"

John looked to Rose. She looked worried. She was still holding the fob watch, caressing it. This was all madness! Impossible, complete madness!

Suddenly, from on the bleachers, Lily, the little girl from his class, stood up and shouted. "Father of Mine! The teacher. He's the Doctor. I heard the librarian and him talking. He's disguised himself as a human." She pointed at John and Rose.

Dunstan spoke up again as the family stalked towards them. "Oh my, you took human form. How pitiful."

John looked around helplessly. They stood in front of him now. "I don't understand. This is just a huge misunderstanding!"

The boy said. "He's even got a human brain! Simple, thick, and dull." John looked at Lily, who was now in her place with the Family. She gave a wicked smile.

"He's no good to us like this." Ms. Short said to Dunstan as she looked John up and down critically.

"You're right. We need a Time Lord."

The boy grinned. "Easily done." He pointed his gun squarely at John's head. The weapon made a whirring noise as if charging itself up. "Change back!"

John clambered back. "Get away from me!"

"Aaagh!" Ms. Short screamed as Rose grabbed her from behind and snatched her gun. Rose pointed it at the boy.

"Alright! Don't make a move or I'll shoot!" She threatened.

The boy seemed pleased. "Ooh, this one is feisty!"

"Yeah, well, you can button it!" She shot back. "Doctor! You need to get out! You need to get everyone out!"

John was so perplexed. This was wrong. Everything was wrong. None of this should be happening, should ever happen!

"John, I mean you! Get everyone out!" She ordered.

He jumped into action. Whatever was going on was dangerous and by not listening to Rose, he was jeopardizing everyone's lives further. John directed all of the screaming people to the doors. When they were all out, he waited for Rose, who was still pointing the gun.

"You too, John! Go! Leave!"

He couldn't. "No. Not without you!"

"John!" She was clearly frustrated with him, but how could he expect him to leave her?

"I said no! I'm not leaving you!"

"Ah," Dunstan exclaimed and all eyes turned to him. In a mocking tone he said, "Ever the loyal Doctor. Even as a human you still show through."

"I said shut up!" Rose shot at the ceiling to ward them off. They all stood there, staring contests between the two sides. Finally, Rose shoved Ms. Short off her and kept the gun raised. The Family drew their weapons as well. "Not one move or I promise you I'll shoot!"

John slowly walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder to guide her back to the door. Not a sound was made as they reached it and they dashed through. "Come on!" Yelled John and they ran for their lives.

They got outside to the parking lot and John asked Rose if she had a car. "No. We'll have to hide some where they won't expect. But where?" She looked around desperately. "John, we better get- Aagh!" She was snatched up by some sort of shadow creature from behind.

"Rose!" John lunged at it and ripped Rose away from it. Once again, they ran.

"What was that thing?!" John yelled to her.

"I assume that it was the Family's henchmen sort of people. They've got to be everywhere." They went to the apartment building they both lived in and sprinted up the stairs.

"My flat's closer. We'll go there." John didn't want to know how she knew that. They stopped at a door on the third floor and Rose unlocked it. "Get in." She commanded.

John walked in and saw the flat of somebody who had no intentions of staying long. She really was waiting for the Doctor to come back somehow. Rose relocked the door and was promptly knocked to the floor. Explosions could be heard from across town. They got up and John sat on the sofa.

Rose started walking back and forth in deep concentration, but that didn't stop him from interrupting her. "Okay, I'm not going to pretend that I understand. I'm just going to ask you to explain it more clearly to me."

She only hesitated a second before striding over to the couch and sitting down, facing him. "Where to start? Well, me and the Doctor, travel through time and space, just like you dreamed. We visit all sorts of places. Beautiful, brilliant places! Just recently, we landed on this planet. It seemed normal at first, but then something happened and the Doctor told me to run. We got in the Tardis and flew away. He said that they were chasing us. The Family was chasing us through time and space and they were never gonna stop. Not until they died. They're like mayflies, he said. Three months and they're gone. That's why they want him. Because they have such short lifespans, but the lifespan of a Time Lord is enormous.

"The Doctor disguised himself as a human. Used this thing called a, um, a chameleon arch. It literally changed every cell of his body. It locked him and his memories away in the watch. When the Tardis landed us here, it set up a whole background for the Doctor's human life. I got him an apartment and a job with fake references from a school in London. The Tardis created an ID and all we had to do was wait until the Family died. Once they were gone, the Doctor would open the watch and he'd be back."

He let it all sink in. "So," He paused. "What you're saying is, I'm not real. You're saying that I was just invented as a mask. I was created to be a disguise for a coward."

Her jaw was set. "He's not a coward. He's protecting everybody from the Family by doing this."

"Really? 'Cause, by the looks of it, people are dying out there and it's all his fault! He just didn't want to face the monsters!"

"No, you don't understand. He had to give them a chance to stop, to walk away! And they didn't; their chance is up. We need the Doctor now. You need to open the watch."

John stood. "Can you so easily do that? Can you just get rid of me and have a new man walk away? You want me to die!" He accused.

"No, John." She looked pleadingly at him. "I don't want you to die, but…I need him to live."

"What am I then? Hmm? Is that my purpose? My opinion doesn't matter? I'm a human being! I ought to have a say in this!" John had had enough.

"John, don't you see? If you don't open the watch, the Doctor won't exist anymore."

"And if I do, I won't exist. What makes him more important than me?"

She looked torn. "Well, he's-he's…real."

"Oh and I'm not? How can you say that? Is what I do nothing? Is what I feel nothing? I'm a human being! Can't you see me, Rose? I live. I breathe. I think. All that I am is me and you can't deny that!" He was practically shouting now. "Why do you need him? What is so important about him that I have to die? What is it?!"

Rose even looked near tears. He was hurting her, but that didn't matter right now. He needed answers. "If the Doctor doesn't come back, then countless worlds will be raging in war. The universe would go mad. There would be no one to stop it. That's what the Doctor does. He's the man who saves the world."

John had an idea. "Why can't I just give them this?" John seized the fob watch from her hands. "They could just take it and go!"

"But they wouldn't, John!" Rose stood as well. "They would live forever, moving from one world to the next, conquering the universe. You've seen what they've been able to do to one city inn just a few minutes. Imagine what they'd do if they get the watch. You can't let them do that!"

She was right. He couldn't. This world and countless others would burn and all because of him. But could she so easily let him die? "Wasn't there anything, Rose? Can you honestly tell me that there was nothing you felt for me? After all this time, did you ever feel anything for me?" He looked to her. She stared right back into his eyes. And that was answer enough. "Alright, then. Just tell me this: If I do this, will everyone be safe? Will I be the hero; be the Doctor, the man who saves the world?"

She stared into his eyes and confidently said, "Yes." Explosions shook the Earth as the Family terrorized the city. All this was the Doctor's fault. John was utterly blameless in this. He didn't want to die, but what could he do?

John gazed at the fob watch. He sniffed. "I really liked you, you know. I followed you around for two months nearly, thinking up ways to ask you out. So, I want to know the reason why you said no. Was it because of him?" She was silent, but she nodded. "Do…do you love him?" She didn't say a word.

That was it, then. It made sense too. The Doctor was the hero, he saves lives. But not today. Today was the day when an ordinary human saved the world. And would ultimately sacrifice his life.

"I just want to say…goodbye, Rose." With that, John clicked open the watch and a golden light engulfed him.


	7. The Smoke After the Fire

**To those of you who like angst. Tada! You're order is served. Truly, I write best when I write angst I think. Tell me what you think. Thanks for all of you who review! They're awesome!**

Rose watched as light flooded out of the time piece and engulfed John. She held her hand in front of her eyes to shield them. It seemed like an eternity before it died down. His back was to her, but she could tell once she opened her eyes that the man before her was the Doctor.

She slowly stood. "Doctor?" He turned and she walked tentatively towards him. For some reason, she thought he'd be different. That something about him would change. But he was the exact same as before. He still looked like the Doctor. "You're you."

He smiled at the simplicity of that. "Yes."

They stared at each other, both too relieved to even make a move, but then they suddenly grinned at each other and flung themselves at the other. They hugged tightly as if they'd thought they hadn't seen each other for a thousand years.

In no time at all, they had to separate. Rose laughed. "I missed you."

The Doctor chuckled. "Quite right, too." Another bomb shook them to the floor and the Doctor jumped up., helping Rose just the same. There was no more time for sentimental moments. "Rose, I need you to stay here. Don't leave the building for anything. Understand? Don't go outside. Those shadow henchmen could be anywhere. I want you safe."

He waited until she responded before kissing her forehead and dashing out of the apartment.

And that's when Rose let it out. Truly let it all out. Rose cried. She cried for the Doctor's return. She cried for all she had to go through to keep him hidden. And she cried for the loss of John.

Rose let John get the idea that she had never felt anything for him. If she led him to believe that she might've had just a smidgen, John never would've opened the watch. She had needed him to believe that he had nothing left on the Earth left for him. No one to mourn him. In order to save the Doctor's life, she had to break John's heart.

John was wrong though. She had felt something for him. Because, no matter what he'd said, he was the Doctor. John had had his personality and all of his quirkiness that she loved. John was her friend. And she betrayed him.

She laughed bitterly to herself. Jack had warned her about this. He said that she couldn't let him get too close and what had she done about it? Nothing. Was it perhaps that she liked seeing the man who looked like the Doctor fall for her? She felt like she had taken advantage of the Doctor somehow; while he was sleeping, she wooed the man in his place?

She wondered if the Doctor could remember anything that had happened while he was human. Could he be capable of the same feelings John had for her?

Rose inwardly scolded herself. A man had just given up his life to save them and here she was, fantasizing. She should be doing something. There were people dying out there. The whole city of Chicago in blazes. Everyone was in danger because of them.

About half an hour later, Rose was still in her flat, listening for the bombings to end. Eventually, they did. That must be the Doctor! He saved everyone!

At that moment, a sharp ringing came from Rose's back pocket. For Heaven's sake, America was in a crisis and she was getting calls. She pulled her mobile out and flipped it open. "Hello, I'm sorry, but at the moment, Chicago is being burned. You'll have to call back later." She greeted with an overpolite tone and great sarcasm.

"Rosie! You're okay! And in perfect condition, judging by your hello."

"Jack! I had completely forgotten about you!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, good to know how important I am to you guys. Honestly, I've been put down ever since I dialed the number."

She face-palmed. "Sorry, Jack. I didn't mean it that way. Is everyone okay? Your team?"

"Everyone is fine. The Doctor's back, isn't he? He stopped the Family?" Jack asked.

She bit her nails. "He's back. He left pretty soon after and from the sound of it, I think he's stopped them."

"What about you? Are you okay, Rose?"

"Yeah, 'course I am. The fires steered clear of here, oddly enough."

She heard him sigh. "You know that's not what I meant. John couldn't have taken this well. And he was your friend. You can't tell me this was easy on you. Even though the Doc is back."

Rose didn't really feel like talking about it over the phone. "I'm always alright, Jack."

"Okay, I get it. I won't push you to talk. But I'm here for you now, Rosie. Whenever you do find that you need to talk, and everybody does, I'm here."

She bit her lip. "Okay."

"Oh, and I expect the Doctor and you for a visit in the near future. My near future. I still haven't seen the real him yet."

"See ya, Jack."

"Bye." She snapped the phone shut and slumped into the couch. It was like the whole of events finally took its toll on her, because in a few minutes, exhaustion claimed her and she was asleep.

The Doctor was silent the entire time he punished the Family. Years ago, he would never have been so cruel. Even to an enemy that massacred a city. He used to have so much mercy, but now the Doctor gave them what they really deserved. He was just so tired of giving people a chance only for it to be shoved back in his face. Today, life was worse than death for a people who killed for immortality.

He pushed the mother out of the Tardis into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy, wrapped the father in unbreakable chains forged in the heart of a dwarf star, trapped their daughter in every mirror everywhere in existence, and suspended their son in time to watch eternity pass before his eyes.

He didn't immediately go back for Rose. He put the Tardis in the vortex. He had to think. He wondered about what brought such hatred for the Family on. Of course, they destroyed hundreds of lives and they attempted to kill him, but it was something else. Not even something more important. It was something that meant almost nothing compared to what they did to the peoples of Chicago. What made him hate them more than anything, was the fact that they took away the life that he could never have.

The Doctor would never be able to live a normal life; a life where the weight of the world, of many worlds, didn't lie on his shoulders. A life where no one depended on him and he was not alone in the universe. A life where he could love without being scared that he would watch everything turn to dust around him. He could never have the privilege that these humans take so much for granted. They never realized how lucky they were not to know everything that went on in the outside world. What he wouldn't give to have that.

But he understood that it was impossible. If he didn't do what he does, nobody would be there as the defender of the universe. And without a defender, wars would rage and skies would burn. Planets would be ripped out of the sky. Peoples would be massacred and eventually, time would collapse from the weight of the horrible events. A normal life wouldn't mean anything in a reality like that. So what was the point?

The thing was, no matter what life he was destined to have, he cared too much. Seeing anybody in distress was enough to make him fight and defend. Ever since he lived on Gallifrey he'd been that way. That's what made him steal a TARDIS and run away. It was against his people's policy to interfere and help those in need. But he hadn't cared about policies. He still didn't. That's how he was when he began and that's how he would be when he ended.

 **There will be one more chapter, so sick around. It's not quite over yet.**


	8. Time to Say Goodbye

**Wish, guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've just been so busy with school starting again. It's be hectic. Also, I'm just so bad at endings it's scary. This is the last chapter and it's way shorter than I'd hoped, but what can you do? Anyway read and review.**

Rose must've slept a long time, because when she awoke, the sun was just coming up. The Doctor wasn't back yet, so she flicked on the telly to see what was happening outside.

It was terrible. Chicago was burned. Business, houses, schools, churches completely obliterated. They said that it had been terrorists attacking the city. Of course, the human race didn't know anything better. Goodness, she was talking like she wasn't one of them now.

Rose looked back up at the telly. Rolling down the screen were the names of people who had either died or gone missing. There were so many names. So many. Hundreds, thousands even. Her eyes blurred with tears and she couldn't stand it anymore. She turned off the television.

Suddenly, the Tardis's beautiful grinding noise filled her living room. She wiped at her eyes quickly. She didn't want the Doctor to feel that all was his fault and to brood again.

The doors opened and the Doctor came out, looking around for her. His eyes met hers and she jumped up to hug him. He swept her up immediately and swung her around. They laughed with relief.

"Are you alright?" She asked as they pulled back.

He sniffed. "'Course I am, yeah." He eyed her. "Are you? You don't look much like it."

"Nope. I'm good. Just, can't wait to get outta here." She said only half truthfully. Rose didn't want to worry him with her problems. He was constantly wallowing in his own guilt and she didn't want him to add this to his brooding. He scrutinized her for a few more moments before speaking again.

"Rose." He said in a tone that suggested he knew that she was lying.

She shook her head. "Not now, Doctor."

He changed the subject instead. "Is there anything at all that you need to take care of before we head off? Anybody to say goodbye to?"

Rose thought for a little bit. The only people she had really gotten to know was John, Dunstan, and a few of the children, but no one who would really miss her. The landlord would probably assume John and her dead if they weren't found and Rose wasn't planning on ever coming back. "Nope."

"Good. We can just pop off, then." He started towards the Tardis.

"Do you remember any of it?" She asked, suddenly. He faced her.

The Doctor pretended to be in deep concentration. To tell the truth, he could remember every second of it. He remembered every moment, every conversation, every thought. And he remembered everything that John had felt. He had fallen for Rose and in the end, it was Rose's feelings for the Doctor that decided for John what he would do. Strangely, it gave the Doctor a moment of hope, hope that Rose might actually want him, someone who was so broken. But then he scolded himself for even thinking about it. He and Rose could never be together. Eventually she would die and he'd have to watch it happen.

Just noticing that Rose was still waiting for an answer, he looked her straight in the eye and lied. "No."

He wasn't sure if she believed him or not, but despite what she really thought, she didn't say anything. Rose grabbed his hand and he thought it felt like the most wonderful thing in the universe.

She looked up at him and gave a smile. "Let's go, then." She took one last look at her temporary apartment. There wasn't anything that she wanted from here, so she stepped into the Tardis pulling the Doctor in with her.

She didn't know how she was going to move on with all of this guilt laying on her, but as she watched the Doctor engage the dematerialization sequence, she realized that she was just going to need to move on and in time, perhaps the pain would fade. She knew that it wouldn't ever go away completely, but right now, she would just travel the galaxies with her best friend, because it was all she had.

Rose strode up to the Doctor where he was working by the console and looped her arm through his. She gave him her best "Rose Tyler Grin" that was sure to daze him. "Show me some spock." She said, referencing to their Joke from what felt like so long ago.

His answering grin was brighter than the stars in the sky. "Your wish is my command."

 **Thanks to all of you who have favorited, followed, or reviewed this story. You guys rock! Please drop a review on the way out!**


End file.
